True alpha
by Bella Mikaelson
Summary: Alric wanted to take Rhydian back to the pack but Maddy sacrificed herself to save Rhydian from the leader of the wild wolfblood. What will happen with Maddy? Will she return to Rhydian or not! Will Maddy be the new alpha of the wild pack!


Alric and his two underlings had crossed the open field and were huddled behind an outbuilding on the edge of the playground. Like all wild wolfbloods they avoided human contact whenever possible to lessen the risk off discovery. And even being this close to buildings used by humans made them feel vulnerable and uncertain

"We shouldn't be here" Meinir moaned to the pack leader

Aron was quick to agree "all this risk for one defiant cub. You've made your point. Alric, we should go"

Alric was staring towards the double door they had seen Rhydian go through "we came for him, we don't leave without him!"

"But"

Alric's head swung around and his eyes blazed "are you challenging your leader?"

Aron slunk backwards, head lowered, fully aware that a challenge to the pack leader would be suicidal

A creaking sound made the three wild wolfbloods look over at the doors. Rhydian stood there

Alric growled and began to stride towards Rhydian, with Meinir and Aron following hesitantly. But even Alric slowed as he got closer. It was almost unheard of for wild wolfbloods to venture into a building

"What's up, Alric?" Rhydian taunted "scared of a few kids? Think they might bite?"

Alric's eyes went golden, the veins in his neck bulged and his blood turned silver. He was close to transforming as he snarled "get him!"

Rhydian disappeared into the building as the three wild wolfbloods raced across the playground. But at the entrance door they stopped, until Alric grabbed the others and shoved them inside. They stared down the long corridor. Rhydian glared back at them from the far end and as the wolfbloods gave chase he went dashing away

It was another desperate pursuit but this time, knowing the layout of the school, Rhydian had the advantage, and Shannon had given him an exact route to take. Along corridors, up one staircase and down another, darting around the main school building, Rhydian was just able to stay far enough in front of his pursuers

And as the chase unfolded, Tom and Shannon darted from place to place - pressed against walls or in the wells of staircases - to take photo after photo of the three wild wolfbloods. After a few frantic minutes they had captured all the evidence they needed. They ran to the gym, where Maddy had set up a projector and a large white screen

"We got them" Shannon yelled

"This had better work" Tom said as they gave the SD cards from the cameras to Maddy, who swiftly slotted them into the projector

"Go" she said, urgently to her friends "we can't let them smell you here"

Tom and Shannon did not need telling twice. They rushed to the fire exit, crushed through the door and slammed it shut

Second later, Rhydian arrived, skidding to a halt at Maddy's side as the three wild wolfbloods burst into the room

Alric grinned, confident now that he had Rhydian at his mercy. He sneered, his eyes linging briefly on Maddy "run to the tame wolf, have you, Rhydian? Well, she can't protect you"

"Whatever Rhydian's done, it's over" Maddy said bravely "you don't belong here"

Alric glared and pointed a long bony finger at Rhydian "tell that to him! He encouraged my pack to contaminate themselves with human contact"

"It's not wrong to mix with humans" Rhydian yelled

"We mix with them and we became like them, we became weak!" Alric snarled "you brought weakness into my pack, and you'll pay for it"

Maddy looks up at Rhydian "take me instead" she said without thinking about it "if you leave Rhydian alone" she told the leader of the wild wolf pack as she moved towards him

Alric grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his side "if I leave Rhydian alone, you'll stay in my pack forever" he told her in a calm voice

Maddy nodded her head

Alric shoved her to Aron and Meinir when he saw Rhydian reach out for her "she belongs to my pack now" with that he walked to where Aron was standing who was holding onto Maddy's arms "podnijeti mi" he ordered

She lowered her head to him to show her submission

Alric turned to face Rhydian "you are now banished to return to my pack" he told him with a growl, without another word he stormed from the room, with Meinir and Aron was holding a struggling Maddy who was trying to get to so she can say goodbye to him

Aron put her over his shoulder and rans after his alpha

Maddy started sobbing because she never going to see her parents and friends again "you're didn't if let me say goodbye to him" she cried out to them as she looked at Alric to see he was looking at her with a smile on his face

Alric walked over to them and held out his arms for her "give her to me" he ordered him in a timber voice

Aron handed her over to him

Alric looks down at her to see tears rolling down her cheeks so he wipes them away with his thumb "don't worry" he said to her in a calm voice "my pack will always protect you"

She gave him a confuse look

He starts walking again with Maddy still in his arms "I want you to be mine" he told her as he looks at her, only to see a confuse look on her face "forever"

Maddy turns her head away "can I think about it" she asked him

Alric nodded his head

Maddy saw lots of tents and other wild wolfbloods walking towards them, they kneed down to their alpha

Alric walked to a tent and takes Maddy inside "this is your tent" he places her on the ground then left her into the tent

Maddy lays down and falls asleep

* * *

Translation

From Croatian to English

Podnijeti mi - Submit to me


End file.
